Saw Stories
by Juicy Fruit Girl
Summary: These are just a bunch of random Jigsaw 'games'. I will update whenever I get an idea, so dont expect one every week. So, yeah.


Okay, this is my first and probably only Saw story. And its not actually a story. Just, whenever I get bored, or an idea for a game, I'm gunna write it here.

So yeah, these are all random people I made up, and other random games I made up. They have nothing to do with the movies, except Jigsaw. Btw, even if Jigsaw is dead, there's no way I'm using Amanda as the killer. She's just not cool enough.

So, Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenna Natesman slowly sat up looking around. She didn't recognize the room she was in, and she had no idea how she had gotten there. Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, Jenna shakily stood up. She was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, with no shoes on.

"Hello?" She called loudly. She walked over to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. Turning around, she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a small, dully lit, concrete room, which felt like a basement. In the center, was a black, glass tank, which looked like something diving people would use to practice holding their breath. There was a ladder leading up to the top of the tank, a pair of goggles, and a small tape recorder on the ground.

Jenna walked over to where the tape recorder was. She slowly picked it up, and pressed the play button. A low, old, scratchy voice filled the room.

"Hello Jenna" it began "You probably don't know where you are, but I'm sure this isn't the first time you've woken up with no idea about how you've gotten there. The only difference is, this time, you experience won't be pleasant.

Your whole life Jenna, you've used your looks to coast by. Sleeping with another man every night, and not working a day in your life. You didn't even finish high school. Well today, I'm going to take away the only thing you rely on to survive.

The tank in front of you is filled with thousands Dermestid beetles_. You might of heard of them before. They eat flesh. The only key out of this room is somewhere in that tank, so the only way to escape is to go into the tank and get the key, giving up the most important thing in your life."_

_Jenna remained still once the tape ended, not believing what she had just heard. She stood there for a couple seconds before dropping the tape recorder, and running to the door. _

_"Help!" She screamed loudly, pulling on the door knob "Somebody help me!" _

_When no one came after five more minutes of screaming, Jenna fell to the ground and started crying. She slowly looked over at the large tank in the middle of the room, and then the goggles on the ground. _

_Breathing heavily, Jenna walked over to the tank. She grabbed the goggles and put them on quickly. She _hesitantly_ climbed the ladder until she got to top, and peered in. Gasping, Jenna looked away. The talk was filled, about a meter and a half high, with tiny little bugs. And if they really did was the guy on the tape said they did, she would be in for a lot of pain. _

_Jenna slowly took one leg, and dipped her right foot in, but then lifted it out a second later with a scream. Examining her foot, she didn't see any blood, but she _definitely_ felt the biting from the bugs. _

_"Fuck" Jenna whispered. She turned to look at the door, and the rest of the room. There was no other way out besides getting the key. She kicked the glass, just to be sure, with no results. The she decided to go in. _

_Gritting her teeth and taking a breath, Jenna held on to the ladder tightly, and dropped herself into the tank. _

_"FUCK!" Jenna screamed, twisting around. She had to get the key, and fast before the beetles ate her alive. _

_She painfully jumped around the tank, flailing her arms trying to find the key, as she spewed out cusre words. Not finding anything after the first 10 seconds, Jenns took a deep breath and dunked her head. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the hundreds of teeth eating at her skin. _

_"Shit! OW! Fuck..fuck…fuck!" Jenna yelled. She _immediately tried to brush the beetles from her face, but it didn't work. They were crawling all over her now, and she could see the blood oozing from everywhere on her body.

Jenna went under again, this time grabbing hold of a hard object. She came up and gasped for air. Not even looking at what she had found, Jenna jumped up the ladder and back on to the concrete floor.

"Shit, get off me. Get the fuck off me!" Jenna screamed trying to brush the bugs off her. She looked down at the object in her hand. It was a small, handheld flashlight, which has attached to the key, and a note on laminated paper.

Jenna pulled off her goggles, and looked at the note. It read:

_'Dermestes__ Maculatus hate light'_

_"What!" Jenna exclaimed, before realizing. She quickly turned the light on, and began shining it all over her body as the bugs began dropping off. _

_Finally, when thay were all off, she looked down at her self, realizing what the bugs had done. Her skin all over her body had been ripped open and nibbled at. She was bleeding all over as she slowly and dizzily walked towards the door. _

_After losing a lot of blood, Jenna stumbled into the door. She finally manages to get the key in the lock, and open the door. The doorway lead to a long staircase, but Jenna could hear cars at the top, like a city street. _

_"Help" Jenna attempted to yell. She slowly began up the stairs, stumbling and falling as she continued calling out for help and bleeding._

_After climbing the first 20 steps, Jenna tripped but caught herself on the wall, noticing something a couple steps away. There was a mirror on the wall, just handing there, like someone had left it just for her. Jenna looked into the mirror, seeing what she looked like. _

_Jenna cringed when she saw herself. Her entire face, except for the little bit around her eyes where the goggles had been, was eaten away. She just stood there, stairing at her reflection in horror for over a miniute. Jenna then angrily then took the mirror and threw it down the stairs. _

_She began climbing again, but she was so friagile from losing so much blood that she collapsed, unable to stand back up. _

_"Help" She called, but no one answered, so she just lay there bleeding. As she lay there, Jenna noticed something written on the wall, underneath where the mirror had been. It was written in black marker, in bold letters._

_'Some people are up ungrateful to be alive. But no you, not anymore'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hooray for my story. I know it sucks, shutup. _

_So, I want everyone to review, and tell me how good (or bad) (proabably bad) my story is. Also, tell me how realistic it is please, Let me know how much I suck. :D_


End file.
